KF-WestLondon
KF-WestLondon (or WestLondon) is a map in Killling Floor. Overview KF-WestLondon takes place in jolly old London. The team is tasked with preventing Specimens from attacking a group of survivors located near the map. If the specimens get near the survivors, the survivors are dead. KF-WestLondon consists of two major locations connected by a road that runs in a rectangular shape around the first floor of the map. The team spawns near a church, which has a money room in it. To the left of the spawn point is an underpass that leads to a road with buildings on the left side. Across the street from the church is a road that leads to a police station. To the left of the police station is another underpass. The police station has several office cubicles in the back. In the upper left corner is a series of corridors that leads to a pitch-black jail. The jail has the Trader an a staircase that leads to the left-most road. Trader The Trader is located in the jail at bottom floor of the level. The easiest way to get to her is to use the gate on the left path. Go into the jail and look for the left-most jail cell. You'll find her. Tactics *The left most road is a good place to hold up in. Have one part of the team cover the area near the gate, while the other part covers the underpass at the lower part of the left road. There’s enough room that Sharpshooters can do a bit of damage, while Support Specialists and Commandos can wipe out anyone getting too close to the team. By covering both sides of the road, enemies will be unable to attack the team from behind. Covering the left road also makes it easy to get to the Trader. Historical Differences 1.0 The layout of KF-WestLondon's Killing Floor 1.0 incarnation is similar, but there are several major differences. First, there is no underpass when approaching the left side of the map from the church. There is a statue of a Pegasus near where the the entrance to the underpass would be. The left-most side of the map has no buildings and barriers, like it does in 2.5. The bottom of the left path has a Gun Locker tucked behind a fence. The church is much, much larger than it is in 2.5. There is a locker with Bullpup ammo behind the altar, but a collision bug makes it impossible to get the ammo. The side entrance to the church does not exist. The path from the church to the police station has a sandbag pile and bits of junk between it, making it slightly harder to navigate. The actual police state is much smaller compared to 2.5's. There are no office cubicles and the jail area is nowhere to be found. Instead, there is a room on the upper left-side of the station that leads to a room that has a Gun Locker in it. Because the jail is gone, the gate on the upper left side of the map is gone. The path to the right of the station entrance goes to a small shelter in an underpass that has some First Aid Kits and a locker with Bullpup ammo in it. Gun lockers can be found on the lower left part of the map and in a room found in the upper-left corner of the police station. 2.0 KF-WestLondon's Killing Floor 2.0 incarnation is much closer to how it is in 2.5. The only major differences is that the chruch does not have a money room and the jail is fully lit and has doors between the the actual jail cell corridor and the rest of the jail. The trader can be found in a building near the underpass that's close to the police station's normal entrance. Gallery File:westlondon_1.png|KF-WestLondon icon in Killing Floor 1.0. File:westlondon_2.png|KF-WestLondon icon in Killing Floor 2.0. Category:Maps